


【亚当/星爵】Timline

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: 非常短小的一篇，v2时期





	【亚当/星爵】Timline

<<< 

“你还在生气吗？”Peter温热的气息入侵着他的皮肤。

Adam顿住了，然后亲吻怀里的人。

 

<<< 

他们把其他人从酒吧捞出来的时候都醉得差不多了。

Adam叹了口气，不知该生气还是无奈，护卫队的队长正坐在沙发上也不知道想些什么。

就在他思考要不要把Peter抱回去的时候，Peter像是才看见他那样扑了过来，挂在他身上不肯下来。

周围人都见怪不怪。

“Adam。”Peter叫他，咧嘴笑得像个好看的傻逼。Adam把他横抱起来，一边在内心叹气一边向卧室走去。身后Rocket他们似乎在给新人解释些什么，但他不在乎。

他抱着Peter走过过道，金发掠过旁边的镜面留下一道银光。

Adam把Peter放到床上，起身去洗澡。

 

<<< 

Adam起身时衣服下摆被揪住了。他回头，Peter不知道什么时候睁开了眼，眼神澈亮地看着他。

有种无所遁形的感觉。

“你酒醒了？”“你不生气了？”

话音一同落下，他们都闭了嘴，尴尬的气氛笼罩住房间，Peter支吾着，试图打破这份尴尬。

“我去冲个澡。”Adam说。

Peter松了手，舒服地陷回床里。

 

Adam看着镜中的自己，浴室的热气让他金色的皮肤都有些发红，金发在同样黄色的灯光下倒显得没那么耀眼了，而是褪了色的银。他沉默不语，用手捋了遍头发后走出浴室。

Peter还是刚才的姿势，只是眼睛一直追随着他。Adam倒不介意别人打量他身体的目光，大大方方地展露着自己健美的肉体，洗过澡后他只在腰间系了块毛巾。

“要做吗？”Peter笑着问。

“……你还没洗澡。”Adam皱眉指出。

Peter哼哼，努力从床上跳下来，走过Adam身边时给了他一个轻快的吻。

 

<<< 

Adam抱住Peter的时候感到怀里的人闷哼了一声，但他动作没停，Peter也没有任何抱怨。他们总是这样，Peter对疼痛的耐受度总是让人烦躁，今天尤甚，但他清楚这不是Peter的错。

他感到Peter在吻他，嘴唇碰过眼睑时轻颤，不知是对方还是自己的瑟缩。

“你还生气吗？”Peter又问了一遍，温热的吐息入侵着Adam的皮肤，这让他感到活着的温暖，更加用力地搂住了Peter。

Adam没说话，而Peter对此似乎锲而不舍，他不厌其烦地一遍又一遍问他，让人脑海里闪过对方平日里聒噪的轻松样子，但声音的断断续续还是出卖了他的状态，Peter忍受着Adam不同往日的粗暴，他将此归咎于Adam还在生他欺骗了他们的气。

Peter什么都不知道，Adam想。卧室的灯光昏暗，Peter没有多余的精力看清Adam的样子，但Adam在旁边玻璃的反光中看到了自己咧起的嘴角。

对不起。

“我原谅你了。”他低声说。

Peter在他这句话后放松下来，温柔地回应起Adam的拥抱。他的手指插进Adam的头发里，另一只手搂住他的肩。

Peter看不到自己耳边男人的面庞，他知道这是他的Adam，宇宙里量子级的魔法师。

“我爱你。”他轻声说。

“我也是。”看不清面庞的男人回应。

 

<<< 

    对不起，他想。


End file.
